Games and devices that provide action on a random or "surprise" basis have always been popular with players, especially young children.
Often the "randomness" is transparent, even to younger children. In other words, they can, in some way, see and/or foretell when the action will occur. While they still may be excited, it is much preferred if they are really surprised by the randomness.
Further, the action in many such devices just happened. There is inadequate build-up to provide the desired anticipation.
Also such devices, particularly with modern electronics have become very complex, sophisticated, and thus costly and susceptible to malfunction.